


Rest Your Weary Shoulders

by underscorepidge



Series: Unconventional Heroes—BVB x VLD [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin!Andy, Hurt/Comfort, Other, VLD au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: Andy has seen too much, aged too fast.





	Rest Your Weary Shoulders

Andy is a changed man, the weight of wars heavy on his young and tired shoulders.

He keeps face, for he must be brave, all leaders must be.

But he’s so, so tired, wishes these bloody wars to never have happened, seeking salvation for his men where he still falls behind.

The soft blue lights of the hall illuminate his path, steps unsure of what is to come. A deep intake of breath, hand on the data pad, down the walkway he goes.

Black, his beautiful lion, loomed heavy, and he finds himself relaxing, if only for a fraction of time.

Her purr is a rumble in the quiet as she lowers her head, letting him run fingers over crevices and hidden circuits.

She often worries for her paladin, still only just a cub, far too much in his short time in the world. She’s seen the battles, the fighting ring, felt the white hot pain in his arm. She is a creature, thousands of years old. He’s barely into his thirties, so young yet wise in her golden gaze. 

Feelings of home, safety and love wash over him, and he lets his brave face fall, forehead to nose, as the sobs wrack his body. One pair, two pair, three pairs of hands and four. His team, each so wonderfully different and unique, surround him and shield him from the troubles of the world, just until it is time to be heroes once again. He can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry while writing this.
> 
> I’ve had the idea for a VLD AU cooking up for months now, but lacked to get a start on it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @ babydoll-leith


End file.
